


[Podfic] things that we survive

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I need to go back Stateside," Natasha says, in English, dropping her hand to her knee. Clint watches her fingers dig in, just a little, denting the faux-satin pjs she's wearing. "He doesn't . . .know what he's doing. He doesn't understand. I - it's not surprising," she says, with a sigh. "But Barnes came to him - "</p><p>    "So if he doesn't figure it the fuck out," Clint finishes for her, "he's going to get himself killed." And she nods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] things that we survive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[things that we survive]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553643) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ and _To See You There_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: alternative POV; idiosyncratic relationships; Barton-Romanoff European Murder Tour; Natasha's Psychological Expertise 

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyRnBISU9RcVV1OEE/view?usp=sharing>

**ETA:** I've cleaned up and re-uploaded the audio file, so if you downloaded it before 6/30/15 you might want to re-download it. :)


End file.
